Konos secret
by fanficnewby.1
Summary: Kono has always had to hide stuff from her family and friends and now her friends ever since, well yeah veer since basically.
1. Chapter 1

Breathing deeply kono steaded herself before heading out the front door and jumping into her car to head to work. It had been a little under a year since joining five-0 however as of yet she'd been unable to stop the cutting which had engulfed her ever since her surfing accident. She had however ensured absolutely noone in the team, her family and ohana knew anything about her cutting. Feeling it was a sign of weakness yet something she had to do just to get through the day, everyday ever since the surfing accident that ended her career and changed her life forever.

Starting her car she ensured her 'pack' was stored in its safe spot that kono had made in the back of her glove box just in case her cousin went rummaging for something that might be in the glove box. She was most certainly not ready for any of her team to find out about this. If she was honest with herself she was grateful that absolutely no one new of her habit if you like, it's just one of those things that's impossible to share and beyond hard to stop.

As ever these thoughts followed her all the way to the palace and as she got out the car she ensured her perminate attire of her vest top under her clothes of the day was tucked into her shirt just incase it got caught or ride up before heading into HQ to get started for the day.

She found herself pushing all thoughts of the morning to the back of her head before plastering a smile onto her face before heading through the double doors, after all if she didn't do this her teammates got suspicious and they were very good at trying to pry it out of her as they were detectives and ex navy seals after all but this was one thing that was never going to be told no matter how much they dug around in her head.

'Hey cuz, you k" was Chin's first question to her as she walked through the double doors

"Course I am" answered kono before adding "why what's up" chin hesitated before going

"So you weren't aware jeff was back on the island" kono instantly flinched despite her best efforts and the fact that she did in fact know as, more than anything, she didnt know her cousin knew and didn't expect her to bring it up at least.

"No I didn't, and besides, why would it be a problem?" questioned Kono, regretting her answer immediately as chin raised his eyebrows at her before answering

"Well after what happened"

"Nothing happened at least nothing that a grown women cant handle and move on from" kono snapped back at him before he'd finished his sentence before turning on her heel and storming into her office. She hated that her cousin would bring him up, especially in the workplace around her two bosses and she hated more that he thought she couldn't handle it when if fact she could. Thinking back to it her and jeff had actually had a brilliant phone conversation last night and she was looking forward to another one tonight even if as of yet she wasn't able to face him she would be damned if he thought she couldn't handle him on the island. Deciding to get on with work before her bosses got suspicious she opened her laptop and started on some paperwork.

Back in the communal office however danny and steve had walked in through the double doors just as kono had snapped and therefore after switching bemused glances at each other walked over to Chin with danny's curiosity getting the better of him so he questioned

"I didn't realise you guys had declared war with each other whats up?" trying to keep it joking in order to get the best answer out of chin

"C'mon bro you know where here to help you guys" voiced steve from behind danny at Chin's hesitation

" well how about we get Kono out here and discuss it with her as it now has relevance with our case anyway" Chin sighed before going back to pulling stuff up on the console danny being closest to her office knocked on the glass before heading back to the table with Kono close on his heels

"What's up?" she questioned "Have we got a new lead" she asked acting perfectly fine and like nothing had happened between her and her cousin.

"Actually it has to do with what I asked you earlier" chin answered whilst typing away

"What do you mean?" questioned Kono "that's got nothing to do with work?" she stated clearly confused and annoyed still

"Correction it didn't have anything to do with our case until five minuets ago" chin started before carrying on "you see we have reason to believe they did a little identification swap and that therefore they are all responsible for the refugees in the containers" chin explained at his cousin who looked like she was about to retort when Steve voiced up

"Care to fill us in here anyone were" gesticulation at himself and danny "seem to be in the dark here"

"As you seem to think that im not capable of handling myself around the subject why don't you Chin" kono said with a strong twinge of hurt in her voice before she turned her back to pay full attention to the screen where chin was sorting through some folders. Sighing deeply chin started

"So as you guys know we were sure that john and mako and there usual bodyguards were the ones this end solely responsible for the cargo crate full of dead Indonesia women although it appears there seems to be a bit of a switch of roles, their bodyguards" he said whilst pulling up transaction and tickets bought "were out in Indonesia ensuring the running that end, and therefore John and Mako knew the cops would instantly assume it was them so when a few old accomplices Kanakala, Laura and Jeff appeared back on the island the five of them appear to have switched identities and John has left the island and we are unsure of the whereabouts of the other four" chin finished all the while still pulling up all the evidence he'd been able to find.

"Ok that's great" said Steve "but I don't know if im missing something but why is that a problem for you guys?" he questioned

"Oh, it's not a problem for chin here but her recons it is for me, so while chin reveals the story from his side as i know my isde is apparently wrong i'm going to make a phone call that could help us" kono answered much more calmly before turning and walking into her office, chin slammed his fist down in frustration that kono was still so bitter about the topic before turning to the others and starting

"So when kono was in the competitive surf industry she started dating a guy named jeff who was at the time a coach for the industry and kono was convinced that he was the best guy going however all of us in the family knew the guy was no good for her but after we'd all told her and she expressed her views we kept quiet but none of the family liked him or trusted the guy so we all kept an eye on the guy, she never told anyone how far they went but she was 17 and they'd definitely done stuff if you get the gist but we kept quite and it was fine but when she started winning more and more and her management moved her to a bigger coaching company jeff was understandably upset but kono still wanted to be with him so spent time talking and pleading with him and after awhile she thought it was all good and they were going well again until about a month later he sabotaged her at a major comp which was understandably distressing for her and he did that twice as well as emotionally abusing her in my eyes although she still doesn't see that side of it, but they broke up and stayed friends and then when the kid busted her knee he put up shame all over social media about it when she couldn't do anything then came to the house one day and stated i'm going to the mainland to go to school by basically and i know much to the family's disgust she stayed in touch with him and he committed 2 low level crimes whilst out there but nothing else and then I've found out yesterday that a week ago he's back on the island and i reckon she's still hurting more than she says, she's not dated a guy since and she has never lost content unfortunately and so i don't know if she knew he was back on the island so i asked her this morning and she was not happy as she still thinks that i think she's not capable of handling everything which is partly true but she's not helping my thoughts and that is what happened before you guys walked in earlier" chin finished before looking up at the together two.

"Wow i was not expecting that" Danny said whilst Steve nodded and reasoned

"We need to keep an eye on her more so than during this case" and they all went back to going through the evidence


	2. Chapter 2

Whilst they were going through to the evidence once more Kono walked back into the office and stated

"I've got names, addresses and one who is willing to talk" whilst pulling up information on the computer screen

"You talked to jeff" chin stated whilst shaking his head at his cousins actions

"Yes I did, and this is not the time to talk about the past this was professional he already knew i joined five-0 and new when I phoned that i wanted information so he gave me where he was staying and also first names but that was it so i asked if he'd meet me and just me for lunch so we could talk further and he agreed" she finished before pulling up names and face recognition as well as the hotel surveillance "oh and he also said he has an aliable when I questioned him on what he was doing that day when we say in the footage that the masked men went into the container so i just need to get it checked out" she finished before looking at the rest of the team. Chin still didn't look impressed that she'd talked to him but before anything was said steve said

"Brilliant work, what's he said his aliable is"

"Funny you should say that i think we need a visit to our favorite shrimp place" kono stated before heading towards the door looking over her shoulder and questioning "is anyone coming?" and that was how the whole team ended up at Kamekona's shrimp truck eating lunch.

"So you are sure that jeff was here having an interview then and introductory shift on monday?" chin questioned for the third time

"I'm sure bro look you can check my security footage but i'm sure" kamekona replied

"Alright mahalo bru" steve answered. At that point Kono got up with her food and said she'd met them back at the palace and went over to the table furthest away before they had time to say anything.

"I still don't trust that guy" said as the team minus kono made their way back to the palace knowing kono would be safe around Kamekona and that jeff would most likely answer more questions without them all around.

By the time kono got back to the office and went through all the information and the team had gone through both the security footage from the docks and kamekona's it had gone 4pm and steve decided it was time to call it a day as it had been very long and intense and they new tomorrow would be rounding up the remaining suspects which was going to take a long time so they all left the office with kono leaving a warning to her cousin

"Don't you dare even think about going to his hotel room that was for strictly professional use"

"I won't" chin promised despite his inclination that he should he new that he cpil;dt do that to his cousin so obeyed her wish and went straight home.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kono arrived home she grabbed her pouch out of her car and hurried into the house. Slamming and looking the door behind her as usual she cleared her house before looking herself in the bathroom and breaking down, she'd fought all day to keep it together as it was such a hard subject any way and adding in jeff had not helped and once again returned to her old habit, she couldn't help it and knew something much worse would have happened if she hadn't have. After five minutes of repetitious hurt and realise her phone ran, jumping a mile in the air due to not expecting it kono quickly wiped her eyes and cleared her voice before answering her phone

"Kono" she said

"Hey" said a familiar jersey voice on the other end "were all meeting at steves for a bbq you in?"

"Of course" replied Kono knowing the team would never let it go otherwise and would worry about her "what time we meeting?"

"Well meat is going on in 30 mins so i guess then" he answered

"Cool see u then bro"

"See you in a bit" was his final response before she hung up the phone.

Shaking herself mentally she got up off the ground shoving everything back into the pouch before cleaning her face and letting her hair down and changing her clothes ensuring her swimsuit was underneath as they were at steves after all. Grabbing her phone, keys and pouch she left the house ensuring it was locked before heading to steves.

She arrived just after danny so followed him through the doors and onto the lani where steve was busy turning meat over on the bbq whilst chin was opening some bottles of beer for them all and catherine and Malia were sta on the lani. After chin had handed them all a beer steve came and joined them and they just sat and talked while waiting for the meat to cook.

The longer she was there the worse kono was feeling, she had not fulfilled her thoughts earlier and the others were all so happy and genuine in the lives and relationships. Afte all Kono thought to herself ill never get a relationship, dam ill never have sex again at this rate, i have to much 'emotianl bagaged' as chin and her mother had taken to calling it and no guy would willing take on that combined with her njob and all the hours that come with taht and then her relase from everything. Realising she was going down the path where she ends up breaking down with her thoughts kono quickly tried and pushed her thoughts to the back of her head and joined in the conversation once moe.

Whilst they were eating the conversation kept flowing as did the alcohol and soon everyone apart from kono was moderately to extremely drunk. Well everyone apart from Kono who had not allowed herself to get drunk and just pretended to keep sipping her drink as she didnt know what she would let lip if she did get drunk and therefore couldn't risk it. After a while the conversation went quite which was where danny whio Kono decided was probably the most drunk had an idea

"I know" he exclaimed loudly out of no hwere "we need to get to know each other further" and then paused before continuing "we should so never have i ever" which much to Kono's dismay everyone agreed with. The reason kono so badly didn't want to play never have i ever was she was worried about the questions her teammates would ask, this kono decided was not going to end well.

Knowing that they wouldn't let it go she took a deep breath and got ready for the first round deciding shed just have to lie.

"Alright i'll go first" started danny "never have i ever had sex outdoors" and steve, catherie, mailia and kono drank

"Cous" chin practically yelled

"Leave her alone" responded malia "you and danny are the only ones who have not" and while chin wasn't happy about it he shut up and was soon distracted by danny

"So i'm guessing you two have so together then" ventured danny

"What gives you that impression" catherine said whilst keeping a straight face

"You shared a look" offered kono

"See everyone agrees with me so spill" demanded danny

"Well we may have done at some point yeah" was all steve offered up before catherine carried on with

"maybe and just maybe an ocean was involved, and no it wasn't hawaii" and after that despite protests from their teammates they refused to budge on that answer.

"Ok me next" chin said pausing to think "alright never have i ever skipped school and then got kicked out of the house because of it" he finished looking at steve who unsurprisingly was the only one who drank. Sighing he offered

"The year before my dad sent me away, it had been a really bad day and i left or new id beat up these two kids but my dad found out and looked at security footage all over the island to track exactly where i'd gone and then he got home and mary was round a friends house so him and my mum yelled at me for a good 20 minuets before kicking me out of the house for 20 hours which chin here new about because my dad was training him" as everyone started to stop laughing malia offered

"Never have I ever gotten so drunk and ended up in a bed full of people who I don't know" very surprisingly this time it was danny and chin who drank as well as kono but no questions were answered for that one so kono offered

"Never have i ever had sex in a family members house where you werent living" and again danny and chin drank. At this point it was agreed no stotys and the game went on, with everyone apart from kono and maalia getting eve drunker using the excuses they were both driving for another 45 minutes. At 11:45 malia, chin and kono said goodbye and headed home whilst the others got ready for the night at steve's house.


End file.
